In an automobile collision center or fleet service center, for example, paints and other coatings are typically applied from pre-mixed aerosolized paint cans. Alternatively, a preferred basecoat, primer, or clear is typically mixed with a given activator in cups and then delivered via spray gun or the like. The former approach is problematic as pre-mixed aerosolized paint cans have a limited shelf life, much of which may already be exhausted when a given product is purchased by the automobile collision center. The latter approach is problematic as cups are costly and messy, product is wasted, spray guns must be cleaned, and hazardous waste is generated. Thus, what is still needed in the art is a improved approach for obtaining and handling such paints and other coatings in an automobile collision center or the like. No such approach is currently known or exists. There are currently aerosol cans pre-loaded with a “close enough” hardner (activator) on the market, but none that allow the hardner (activator) and product to be introduced into an aerosol can simultaneously at the point of service.